Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tires, and more particularly to a pneumatic tire capable of improving steering stability on dry road surfaces and driving performance on snow in a good balance.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-13603 discloses a tire tread provided with circumferentially extending main grooves and sipes. Such a pneumatic tire may improve driving performance on snow (hereinafter referred to as “snow performance”) by the circumferential groove edge components, and in particular suppresses side slip of vehicles.
Unfortunately, the main grooves and sipes tend to reduce rigidity of the tread and therefore steering stability on dry road surfaces may be lowered.